Conventionally, an information processing system is known which includes an electronic device provided in a given facility and a portable communication terminal capable of intercommunication with the electronic device and performs information processing through the communication between the electronic device and the portable communication terminal.
As an example, this type of information processing system performs navigation processing for guiding a route to the destination by using a navigation device (in-vehicle device) provided in a vehicle and a portable communication terminal.
In a technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-145376, an application program for navigation processing run on a portable communication terminal is determined upon performing the navigation processing, according to which of connection terminals in an in-vehicle device the portable communication terminal is to be connected with.
However, in the conventional technology mentioned above, there is a room for further improvement in that the convenience of the portable communication terminal is utilized, and simultaneously, the information processing corresponding to predetermined positions in a given facility is facilitated.
Specifically, the portable communication terminal can be easily moved, for example, in a vehicle interior from a place close to the in-vehicle device to another place far from the same, and has the convenience that the portable communication terminal is easy to perform intuitive operation such as holding it up over any of the predetermined positions it moves to or touching such position. In this regard, the conventional technology mentioned above is insufficient in the sense of exploitation of the convenience as mentioned above because functions of the portable communication terminal are restricted by the positions of the connection terminals in the in-vehicle device.